A Gift of Misfortune
by Winged Miko
Summary: A love story between Sango and Miroku. Naraku's essence has taken Kohaku hostage and now miroku and inuyasha have appeared to come help Sang in this ordeal. Sequel to Married under a crescent moon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is somewhat of a sequel to Married under a crescent moon. But this story really portrays Sango, Inuyasha's, and Miroku's side of the story before they meet up with Sesshomaru and Kagome to collect the Shikon No Tama

Jewel shards.

**Chappie # 1**

**A temporary host**

"Kohaku! no…" yelled an anguished Sango as she reached out to grab Kohaku's shoulder. He pulled free from her grip and ran away from her, away from the village. There are just to many painful memories that reside with in their home. Their mother and father died, now he and Sango are alone. He had to get away, just for a little while.

Sango sank to her knees watching her brother's figure disappear before her. She couldn't think why her brother would want to run off. She was the only person that he had left. He was the only person she had left. She hoped that he didn't think that she would let him get away that easily. No matter, she would give him time to think and cool off before she went to get him, he deserved at least that much.

Sango stood up and dusted herself off. No use making a fool of herself by groveling in the dirt. She turned and started home to put out fresh flowers for her parent's graves. She forgot to lay them out this morning.

She could remember the first time her parents found her. She was but an orphan wandering about in the forest after a large fire that burned down the orphanage. Her best friend Kagome rescued her from the fire and was lost and engulfed with in the flames once again, she mourned at the loss of her friends life but crying did nothing… When she was wandering through the forest she was attacked by a large crow youkai. When she screamed that's when a man and woman found her. They fought off the demon and then took her home with them. They decided to keep her then on, and after a year she began to call them father and mother. The greatest gift they gave her was her otouto. Every day that her mother's belly swelled a little bit larger she would always hope she would name her baby brother. And she did name him.

Kohaku ran as fast as he could in to the forest. He stopped by a river and bent over to catch his breath.

"Why, Why did my parents have to die? They're demon exterminators for Kami sake! They should have gotten rid of those neko youkai easy, now I will never finish my training." thought Kohaku. Though he did admit that his sister was the next best exterminator in the village after their parents and that she could help him his training.

Kohaku sat under a tree a while as he thought about whether to return or not. He had to go back anyways, he left without his weapon. Ever since he was young he had always trained with a sickle as a weapon. He's lucky that he didn't run into any youkai so far. They over run this forest. Besides it's getting dark. Kohaku got up and headed toward the village where he knew that his sister would be waiting for him with open arms. He was somewhat shocked that she hasn't come looking for him by now.

"She must have realized that I needed sometime to think." said Kohaku quietly to himself.

But unknowing to Kohaku he did catch the interest of something very powerful that night. It may not have been of physical being but it was surely of an evil essence. That essence belonged to Naraku.

"Ruling the western lands and looking for bodies are a tiring task… this boy is a perfect specimen," chuckled Naraku, "he has seen no more than 14 summers, when his 15th comes his blood and body will be ripe for the picking and then I can take permanent residence."

Naraku couldn't keep track of this boy for all the days that are to come so he decided on what he should do next. First he had to destroy the boy's home so he had nothing to go back to. Then his memory would be erased. "Don't want to have the trouble of rebellion, using this boy as a puppet for now should be satisfying." Without Kohaku knowing it, Naraku's powerful essence swooped down and quickly planted a tainted shard with in the back of Kohaku's neck

"What the…"

Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden? I got to stay awake in order to get h… 

Kohaku tried his best to stay conscious. But the harder he tried the sleepier he became. It wasn't long until Kohaku's mind was pulled into darkness

What does Naraku have in store for him?

Sango was done putting fresh flowers out for her parent's graves. After a quick prayer she stood up and left to go wait at the entrance of the village for her dear Kohaku. As Sango waited she spotted two men making there way to her. She squinted her eyes to see. One was a monk and the other was obviously a hanyou. With a village full of youkai slayers she doubted that the hanyou would cause much trouble. But just in case she tightened her grip around her Hiraikotsu which was a large boomerang like weapon. She leaned on it a bit and watched the two males approaching her village. They were getting closer with each step. Before she could greet them the monk kneeled in front of her and smiled. She blushed at his touch.

"He certainly is a handsome one…" thought Sango.

"May I have the honor of you baring my children?" was the first thing that came out of the monk's mouth.

Sango's face flushed several colors of pink and she gave him a scowl before she gave two hard knocks to his head. While the monk's friend was hysterically laughing, Sango stormed away.

"If you greet any other woman in this village like that, they will give you twice as many lumps that I have given you! You are lucky, I'm one of the nice ones!" Sango yelled over her shoulder.

"The nerve of that man…" Sango huffed.

Though she secretly liked the attention that man gave her. She was never asked to bear the child of any man before, not that she would but it was nice to know that a man has found her attractive. All through her life her parents have always told her that she will never acquire a husband because of her aggressive behavior.

The monk sat on the ground dumb founded and rubbing his head while he watched a firm body walk away from him.

"That's what you get stupid, I told ya one day that some ones gonna get ya if ya keep doing that!" laughed Inuyasha.

"Yes I have heard Inuyasha, but I never expected that a women would inflict so much pain on me, no matter, playing hard to get only increases my libido." sang the monk as he strutted off to the village, hot on Sango's trail.

By the time both Inuyasha and Miroku had caught up to the woman he had many lumps on his head. Sango turned around and glared at the man. But she had to feel a little sorry for the monk. Never had she seen a man take so many beatings to the head and still be conscious. Her glare softened.

"I see that you did not heed my warnings, you have made enemies of many women now, I suppose…" said Sango suddenly finding her finger nails interesting.

"Yes, I suppose, though these lumps came from many of the men who's women I hit on… eh heh heh heh, I came to apologize for my earlier behavior." said the monk seriously.

"Your apologies are excepted," Sango chided.

"Excuse me but we're looking for a demon named Naraku, have you heard of him, Inuyasha said that he can smell his scent surrounding this village."

"No I haven't…" but before Sango can make any other comments the ground started quaking.

Miroku turned around and Inuyasha did the same. What they saw was an awful sight.

A large hoard of youkai started attacking the village for no apparent reason. Before they could turn around and tell the women to hide she was already in some kind of suited armor. She jumped high into the air and threw her weapon. It pierced through 20 different youkai before it turned around and landed back into the wielder's hand. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled again as she attacked another on coming hoard. She was knocked out of the air and fell to the ground. She then called upon a fire neko name Kirara who transformed into a larger version of it's self to bring it's mistress into the air.

The battle is taking longer then she expected. She looked around and saw that the two men were helping her village fight. The hanyou had called upon a weapon, which she heard him call a Tetsaiga. And the monk had the strange power of sucking demons into a void that he held within his hand. She would ask him about that later. As she began to scan the grounds of littered bodies she was glad that her little brother wasn't here this time. She and her brother were pretty much the only people in their village that were alive now. But what was this? Down on the ground she spotted some one who must have lead the youkai to her village. It was obvious, he was yelling out commands. But he was nothing but a little boy. A little boy who seems to look too familiar. Sango flew down on her fire neko to have a closer look.

"Kohaku!" cried Sango out in surprise.

"How could you?" sobbed Sango's racking body. But this was no time to cry. Her whole village was being slaughtered. But her little brother always came first. She jumped down in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders. She shook him furiously and stared into his eyes. She backed away in shock from only seeing dark black orbs staring back at her. They were no longer the twinkling brown orbs that she came to admire so much from their childhood.

"What happened to you Kohaku?" whispered Sango.

"I am no longer Kohaku!" it sounded as if two voices were speaking at once, one was a child's and the other was of a grown male demon, "But since you asked so nicely sister dear, behold the sight in front of you, I have come to destroy this village of demon slayers and you are the next to go!" pointed Kohaku.

He swung a chain sickle at her and gashed her right arm open and she was bleeding profusely. Sango grabbed her arm and tried not to wince in pain. He swung the sickle at her again but she dodged it and wrapped her hand around the sickle chain that she grabbed from him. She wasn't going to attack him, she just couldn't hurt her baby brother.

"Who are you?" Sango called out angrily.

"Why I'm a demon named Naraku…" an evil chuckle escaped him lips.

Sango's mind raced back to the earlier events when the monk asked her about this demon named Naraku. Some how he has taken possession of her poor brother.

"Naraku? Did you hear that monk?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sadly yes, we mustn't hurt the vessel that he has temporarily taken refuge in, it seems that the boy is that woman's brother." said the monk.

"Yeah, yeah what ever!" said Inuyasha as he jumped out in front of Sango and slashed his sword downward. He hit Kohaku and Kohaku fell backwards and into the ground.

Naraku was aware that Inuyasha, the hanyou who has been chasing him for a while, would surely kill him and he couldn't lose the vessel that he was using as a puppet. He needed this Kohaku child and this woman who stood behind Inuyasha seems to care a great deal for this boy. He will find a way to use that against Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha, what did I tell you!" yelled Miroku as he rushed up to the hanyou's side.

"Ah shut it!" said Inuyasha as he prepared himself for another attack.

"He is only a puppet in Naraku's game, you can't kill an innocent child Inuyasha." The monk smacked Inuyasha in the head to have his point be seen.

"Yes mother…" mumbled Inuyasha mockingly at the monk.

The puppet looked back and forth between the bickering men and smirked at his sister who stood frightened. Naraku knew that this woman would aid him in his escape. He couldn't stick around any longer because he knew that Inuyasha would destroy his host if he didn't leave.

Suddenly the boy whimpered and called out towards his sister with a fake frown, "Help me Sango!"

Sango turned her face to her brother and saw the look displayed on his face. It was a look of pure terror. Her little brother looked scared. She knew that her little brother didn't attack their village on purpose. She can forgive him. She gave him a small smile showing him that every thing was going to be alright. He gave her a strange smile back. She couldn't think about that now, she had to think about the hanyou who intended on killing her brother. She grew angry at the hanyou and attacked him.

"Don't you ever touch my brother!" she screamed as she lunged forward at the hanyou.

**A/N: **Reviews reviews! Give me reviews! I must say though, if you didn't read Married under a Crescent moon then I suggest that you read that story after this one. The two stories kind of tie together into this one huge plot.


	2. Sango please Forgive me

**A/N:** Ha! Ha! I left a cliffhanger. I love to keep people in suspense. I actually finished this whole chappie before hand but just wanted to wait a few before I posted it up so I can see if people would flame me.

**Chappie # 2**

**Sango please forgive me**

"Well he's the one attacking the village!" yelled Inuyasha as Sango ran to him and swung her weapon. Inuyasha dodged out of the way of the offending weapon but was quickly caught when she threw the weapon down upon his back. Inuyasha landed on his stomach with an omph!

"Kisama nani o suru?" Yelled an anguished voice. (What the heck are you doing bastard?) Naraku watched as the oona (woman) named Sango ferociously hit Inuyasha over the head again with her Hiraikotsu. _She can come in handy; I should use her emotions for my advantage._

"Don't touch my brother!"

"Please my Lady you must listen, that is not your brother, he is being possessed!" Miroku yelled over the screaming and roaring. Sango turned a tear-streaked face towards him and grimaced. "How do you know he is not my brother? You don't know anything..." cried Sango. "Look at him my Lady, does he act like your brother, is there a possible reason why he would attack his own home if it was not from being possessed by a powerful hanyou essence!"

Sango hesitated from beating the crap out of the inu hanyou. She glanced back at the houshi (monk) and then back at her younger brother, her dear otouto (little brother). She looked at him for as long as the struggling hanyou under her let her. She can see nothing in his eyes but that cold black stare that smiled at her. It wasn't his real smile. She let go of the hanyou who jumped up out of her grasp and ran towards her otouto again. She shifted and leaned out her left foot causing him to trip. She didn't want her otouto to get hurt by this inu hanyou. She would let this essence escape with her brother's body but be assured that she will hunt him down and get her little brother back.

Naraku saw this as a chance to escape since Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. _How amusing. _Naraku jumped away into the air and onto a feather. Where did this feather come from? A wind demoness controlled it and carried Kohaku away. Sango cried once more and reached her hand out to the sky as if to grasp his person in her awaiting hand. She turned back to the slaughter before her. She fell to her knees and forced her hands to her face and began to sob into them.

Miroku saw the Sango fall to the ground. He rushed over and knelt beside her and brought her into his embrace. He decided that this is not the time to be a hentai and grab at her firm bottom.

"Lady Sango fear not, we will help you get your beloved otouto's body back…" Sango sniffled before she could answer. "You will? Thank you so very much, I don't understand how this could happen."

"Lady Sango, there are many things out there that can be explained." Sango looked up into those intense violet eyes and blushed at how close he was and turned away only to have the sight of her dead village greet her. She whimpered and sighed.

"I must burry the dead and give proper respect before I can leave on any journey that you have surmised. Would you and that hanyou be so gracious as to help?" Miroku gave her a reassuring smile and Inuyasha, who was irritated by getting pummeled by the woman asking for help, gave her a simple "feh." A small smile cracked from Sango's face.

Kohaku's mind was conscious during the whole battle. It took him a while to realize what was going on until he felt himself being forced into saying, "Sango help me!" He has never asked his sister to defend him, and he won't ever start.

By next morning all the bodies were given proper a burial. Sango and the two men had worked the whole night to the next day to get the job finished. Now the village was empty of any littered corpses, the only thingy that remained was the blood soaked ground.

"Gomen nasai demo (I'm sorry but) I didn't get either of your names." Sango inquired. She had gotten over the fact that she and Kohaku were the only survivors of the village. "Both of us were wonderin when'd ya ask!" spat Inuyasha. Sango glared at him and silently threatened his life with unspoken words. Miroku gulped at seeing the two who hardly knew each other go at each other's throats. "Cough cough, Lady Sango please do not pay attention to Inuyasha, he lives to agitate ningen. And I am Miroku, a humble houshi." _Yeah right!_ Thought Inuyasha.

"Where do we go from here, I assume that you are heading where this Naraku is…" Sango said. "Well duh! We gotta find him and stop him from finding and taking the Shikon no Kakkera (Shikon shards)." Inuyasha explain rather rudely.

"Yes I see… I have heard of the incident of the Shikon no Tama breaking do to a miko's mistake. Do you know what happened?" Sango asked. She was intrigued now. Not only will she learn more about the powerful jewel of four souls but she also might be able to scrape up some information on this Naraku.

"Allow me to explain Inuyasha." Offered the houshi. "Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Long ago a miko named Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to a god tree with her hamaya (purifying arrow), though after that day she died and took the jewel with her to hell," "Unfortunately she has a reincarnation who freed Inuyasha but also broke the sacred jewel that dwelled in her body when pulling the arrow out of the hanyou's shoulder," "They broke into shards and spread across through out all the four Japanese lands. We are currently following Naraku. He plans to form the whole jewel and use it against demon and human kind. We are trying to stop him before he is to late. As for your brother I have a strong suspicion that he is going to be used in this plan. It is possible that he wants your brothers body but is unable to inhabit it until a certain time with in his life."

Sango listened carefully and used all her might to hold in a sob from what she heard what the evil hanyou sought to do with her otouto.

Naraku was getting quit impatient with the boy and decided to take the body anyways. He couldn't wait he needed a body.

_Why won't this child let me take his body? _

Naraku probed the mind of the boy hoping to find the reason behind his soul's strong will to not let go. There was nothing that Naraku hasn't destroyed yet. He destroyed the boy's home for Kami sake, what else does he have that he needs to destroy also. Naraku dug deeper into the boys mind and an image popped up. On closer inspection he saw a woman. She was at least 4 summers older then he.

_So… I must destroy his nee chan also… ku ku ku ku well if that is the only way then I have to kill her. I think I'll use the boy to kill her, once he realizes what he's done and that he has his sisters blood on his hands it shouldn't be to hard to take his body from him._

"We must head west from here, the current lord of the west is no other then Naraku." Said the houshi. "Feh! I bet he stole it from my brother…" Inuyasha announced.

"Your brother? Your brother is Sesshomaru, I have heard of him," said Sango, "Is he not the heir to the western lands since Lady Misusage and Inu no Taisho's death?" "Yeah he is and so what!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just asking a question… but you know that he has disappeared for about 12 years right? But there is rumor that he is still alive and roaming around the other three lands instead of his own." Speculated Sango. All she received in return from the hanyou named Inuyasha was a "Feh!"

The group headed off into the forest towards the west hoping to find Naraku at the palace that resides there. Once they find him they all will take the shards back and end Naraku's life. Sango will get her brother back, Miroku will get rid of his Wind tunnel (a.k.a Kazzana), and Inuyasha will get the jewel and wish to become a full- blooded demon.

Inuyasha was ahead of the group and the two ningen were lagging behind. _Ah some alone time…_ thought Miroku.

"Lady Sango? You have not answered my earlier question when I first came to the village." Miroku innocently said while clasping his hand behind him. Sango gave the houshi a confused look until it dawned on her what the question was. She blushed a few shades of pink and then breathed out her answer. "Houshi, you are the most inconsiderate man I have ever met. I just lost my family and village and all you can think about is having sex with the taijiya and baring children!" Sango yelled while catching the amused glance of a hanyou up ahead.

Miroku smiled and gave her a nod. "That is absolutely what I am thinking Lady Sango." Sango couldn't believe the audacity of this man and became a little angry at his insensitive answer. She brought up her fist and threw it down on his head causing a yell of surprise and bump formation. The houshi smiled weakly and rubbed his head. Sango walked ahead a little faster but the monk caught up with her. "Once again Lady Sango I apologize for my behavior, I ask almost every woman I pass this question." "He's right, he does." Laughed the hanyou. Sango almost pouted for not being the only one receiving this attention from the houshi, not that she liked him or anything.

"Tell me houshi, why do you ask every woman you pass to bare your children other probably sleeping with them?" Sango asked. "Well now that you asked Lady Sango, it is because of my Wind tunnel." Answered the houshi. "What is this wind tunnel that you speak of?" Sango inquired. "Lady Sango through out many generations the men in my family were cursed with these voids with in our hands. It was all Naraku's doing and I am sure enough that if we destroy him then I will live to see another day. Every year my Kazzana grows larger and larger. Soon it will consume my hand and my whole being, that is how my father died. But if I should not meet that goal of seeing Naraku's demise then before I die, I would like to have many children hopefully all of them will be women, I don't want to bring a male child into this world and have him go through the same thing as I do. But this Kazzana I have with in the palms of my hand can become useful when needed, you saw my earlier performance, but I can only use it sparingly. Every time I use it grows larger." Sango gave a sad sounding "Oh" walked over to the sad houshi and gave him a hug. Sango thought that he needed it until…

_Grope, grope and some more grope…_

Sango sucked in her breath when she felt the houshi's hand grasping her backside. Sango was fuming inside. _He's probably using his sob story so he can get close to woman! _Thought Sango. Sango gave the houshi a ferocious punch to the face and huffed off towards the hanyou. The hanyou seeing this laughed and walked towards the houshi. "You like her huh?" mocked the Hanyou. "My dear friend, I believe I do like this woman, playing hard to get is my kind of style…" smiled the houshi in return. He dusted of his robes and went after the taijiya.

"_Kanna where is the taijiya and the others?" Naraku question Kanna calmly._

"_They are traveling west towards the palace, they are currently with in the Etowah ru meadow (Star Meadow)." Kanna gave an empty reply._

"_Ah yes, they think that they will find me at my palace, how clever they think they are. But they will never find me if they never arrive… ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku…" Naraku chuckled._

"Lady Sango!" the houshi called out her name. Sango turned around and gave him another hard glare and crossed her arms. She shifted her weight to one foot.

"What do you want houshi, if you touch me again I will guarantee you that you will be missing a hand." Sango huffed. Miroku chuckled and walked up closer to her, almost to close, any closer and you'd think that the unthinkable was happening out in the open. Miroku came closer to Sango's ear and whispered, "My hand has a mind of it's own…" Sango blushed some and coughed to show her discomfort.

Sango pulled away from the space intruding houshi and something whizzed passed her left ear. Sango pulled out her katana and turned around to see a kusarigama (sickle shaped weapon) perfectly embedded in the soft ground. There is only one person that Sango knows that wields a weapon like that. Sango whipped her head around to see a small dark figure lurking in the trees.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as the kusarigama was pulled back towards the person. Naraku knew that he could kill this Sango woman with out any problem if the two men didn't interfere. Miroku pushed Sango out the way as the weapon was flung back at her and he struck the ground with his Shakoju (Staff) to create a barrier around his form as the weapon knocked against it. Sango pushed herself up from the ground and ran towards the child in the clearance. Inuyasha sat back and watched the whole scene unravel.

"This would make a really good play…" Inuyasha thought.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled once more before she was knocked to the ground by the child's fist. Inuyasha actually finally got up to help and Miroku came out of his barrier. Both of the men ran towards Sango to help.

Sango looked into her younger brothers black hazy eyes and her own eyes started to tear up. She didn't know why she put her self in thins situation but there was always a tiny faint glimmer of hope that he can still hear her.

Kohaku's conscious mind looked back at his nee chan. No matter how hard he tried to regain control of his own body he just wasn't strong enough to push the evil essence that lurked with in him. He stared down at his now crying sister who wiped away the extra tears.

_So, Kohaku is your name huh?_

"Yes, why do you care?"

_I do not care but I am just curious who my host is… now be a good little boy and kill your poor little nee chan!_

"NO!"

_Yes!_

"NO!"

_Yesssssssss!_

Sango looked at her brother through her tears only to see his somewhat internal struggle. _That's it! He's not entirely gone; he's still in there somewhere…_ thought Sango. But her speculation was quickly torched as Kohaku's eyes once again hazed. He raised his kusarigama over his head. "Sango please forgive me…" came a strained voice until Sango realized it was her otouto's. "No Kohaku you can fight it!" Sango yelled. The boy hesitated before bringing down the sickle. But it never hit its target before Inuyasha stepped in and punched the boy way across the clearing. Naraku hissed and jumped off into the forest. Sango got up to follow but was held back by Miroku's wandering paws.

"Forget him Sango, it is a lost cause to try and pry Naraku out of your otouto's body. That will only succeed in damaging your otouto's body. We must go to the western palace and find him there." Said Miroku.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think of this chappie and then send me some things that you thing should happen between these two. I think in the 3rd sequel, called **You're My Everything**, there will be an Inuyasha pairing with one of my own characters named Saiyuri.


	3. Possible Ally

**A/N:** Okay did you like the last chappie? I found it very interesting. I haven't had a total plot on how this whole story should go yet and I have no idea what to right… All the things that you have read so far in this story have been a total right off the top of my head thing. If any one has read this, then review please & send me some kind of plot on how the story should go!

Chappie # 3 A New Ally 

The group headed towards the western lands again trying to push the recent event out of their minds until Miroku became attracted to a woman in their path through the forest. The woman was average looking but knowing Miroku he didn't care. She was struggling to probably carry the basket to the village that they passed earlier. The basket was piled high with freshly washed clothing and Miroku just had to 'help' her. As the woman put the basket down to wipe the sweat from her forehead Miroku went right to work.

"Gomen nasai but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful your eyes are. Will you give me the honor of baring my children?" He lied out of his ass. The woman giggled and her eyes shined with mirth. She blushed and with drew her hand from Miroku. She picked up her basket again and walked around Miroku did his usual routine. As she walked away Miroku called after her, asking if she needed help. She shook her head no and Miroku did the unthinkable. He groped her. _Swack! _I'm sorry did I say unthinkable? I meant his usual thing. Sango let her fist fly at Miroku's head as the Woman yelped from being touched. Both Miroku and then woman stomped on Miroku as he lay on the ground covering his head or face as a matter of fact.

The woman huffed and walked off. Sango glared at the houshi silently. "What were you thinking, woman who wanted to touched by you would ask you to do so." Sango yelled a minute later.

"But lady Sango! Her bottom called to me, that is all the permission that I need." Sango turned to Inuyasha and opened her mouth to say something to him.

"Does he act like this all the time?"

"Only around women, and he sleeps with everyone of them." Replied Inuyasha while laughing. This was always his most favorite part of the day, seeing Miroku get beaten by Sango and the woman he offends. If not then just Sango. Sango huffed and headed off further into the forest by herself determined to get herself far away from delinquent men.

"The first two men to ever be in my life and they have to be the pervert and dumb one. Why Kami? Why? What have I done wrong to offend you?" Inuyasha heard Sango's pleading and mimicked her voice to Miroku. Inuyasha laughed loudly while Miroku chuckled to himself.

"Lady Sango, I'm afraid Kami will never answer that question." Miroku called out. He loved how Sango just over reacts. Was she jealous? He had to go ask her. While Inuyasha was lagging behind Miroku jogged his way up to Sango and tripped a little on a ruined twig causing Inuyasha to snicker. He caught himself before he did a face plant on the ground.

"Lady Sango? Is it possible that you're jealous? The women don't ask you to defend them." Sango's ire rose as she blushed. It's not that she liked him it's just that since she traveled with them now she felt as if both Inuyasha and Miroku belong to her. A sense of possession you might say was the case.

"No it is not possible that I might be jealous. Besides it is my duty to protect women from hentai men like you. And aren't you supposed to be a monk? You can't go around sleeping with every woman you see." Sango spat. She walked a little faster and sensed that Inuyasha didn't even bother to catch up as he lagged even further behind Miroku and her.

"Those are only the monks that vow themselves to celibacy, being with a woman is to much fun to ever take such vow." Miroku chimed. Sango rolled her eyes. They walked in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until Sango head rushing water. Inuyasha had just started to rush up beside them.

"I smell Naraku." He declared. Sango narrowed her eyes. "Where?" Inuyasha led the way and they came to a small stream. In the stream was a woman. An inu youkai female to be exact. Inuyasha pointed out the scent was coming strongly form her.

"You there in the stream, are you working with Naraku?" Sango called out. Inuyasha was ready to pounce and fight the full-blooded demon. The inu youkai woman swung her head up from the stream. It seemed as if she were searching for something in the water. She had long thick black glossy locks that fanned onto her back as she swung her hair to the side. Her skin was pale and she had large bird shaped golden eyes framed with long lush lashes. She batted an eye and both the men standing near Sango faulted.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, but still she smelled like Naraku.

"No," her sweet melody like voice sang, "I am here because of his scent. It is strongest near this stream."

"Why are you looking for him then huh?" Inuyasha bit. She was too pretty to be talked to like that. He wanted to smack himself.

"If you must know, Naraku has reeked havoc among the youkai and slain my family so I am here looking for him so I can kill him."

"Like you could kill him, what makes you think that you're strong enough!" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

The woman rolled her eyes at him. "Do not underestimate me. I am much stronger then I look. Most likely stronger then you hanyou."

"What! You're not stronger then me!"

"What ever helps you feel better…" the woman replied in a bored voice.

"Argh! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha swept his Tetsaiga down towards the woman, which was a big mistake on his part. She jumped out the way and laded gracefully to her feet beside him. When he finally turned around he received a harsh slap. The sound made sent a large flock of birds fleeing from a nearby tree. There was a long silence. Inuyasha's fingers crept up to his face to feel the sting. He shook his fists at her as she backed away slightly, not in fear though.

"Why I oughta----!" he was cut off by Sango's hand grasping his mouth shut. Inuyasha struggled to get the rest of the vulgar language out of his mouth.

"Why are all of you looking for him?" she asked.

"He's taken something of mine that I want back." Said Sango plain and simply. The inu youkai nodded at her and looked at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"He placed a curse with in my family that must be destroyed and Inuyasha is just coming along to get the Shikon no Tama." The oona narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha to rubbed his head still from the slap he received earlier.

"What are you looking at?" he mumbled under his breath. She looked away from him and then back to Sango.

"Gomen nasai, we have not properly introduced ourselves. I am Saiyuri of the Kazume clan." She formally announced as she bowed slightly.

"I am Sango and the houshi goes by the title of Miroku. I'm sure you already know who the hanyou is."

"Yes…" she narrowed her eyes again at Inuyasha. It was apparent that she didn't like him very much and wasn't too fond of Miroku either for gapping at her. Must be because she was beautiful she thought concededly.

"Well it is nice meeting all of you, except for you," she pointed at Inuyasha who gave her a 'feh', "I will be traveling around looking for Naraku also. Maybe I will see you again someday. It would be nice to have allies." Said Saiyuri as she leapt off into the forest. There was a moment of silence before someone broke it.

"Feh! Can you believe her? She thinks she can beat Naraku! I don't like her…" Inuyasha yelled and grumbled about all the while Sango thought about their new ally. She was definitely powerful and very fast. She would be a benefit to them when it comes to getting to Naraku.

I will get you Naraku. Mark my words; you'll die by all of our hands. You don't deserve to live another day…

"Sure you don't like her." Miroku smirked. He felt like poking fun at Inuyasha but found that it would be too childish of him. Instead he went to grope Sango. Big mistake. Sango was not in a good mood after her dark thought of Naraku.

_BAM!_ Miroku was knocked into the air by Sango's fist. "Touch me again houshi and you will not have any hands to hold that staff of your with."

"Kanna you may leave now." The light in Kanna's mirror faded and the passive child walked away slowly not sparing a glance backwards. That's what Naraku always liked about Kanna, she was always indifferent and would never betray him.

He had watched through the whole conversation between the small group that tracked him and the woman named Saiyuri.

"_So Saiyuri of the Kazume clan wants me dead? How amusing thinking that she can defeat me alone. I can use her against them. What is more important to her then her pride and honor? Ah yes, her son Hiten… will she kill her new allies to save him? Mochiron! (Of course) she will, ku, ku, ku, ku…" _

**A/N:** this was a very short chappie only because I had no idea what I was writing. But this last chappie has given a lot of crap that I am writing about. I hope what I write next is original because this last chappie has given me a whole bunch of knew ideas.


	4. Hiten

**A/N:** This part of the chappie is Saiyuri's part so don't expect Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha until later on in the story. I know that Naraku will be in this chappie, he is planning something devious.

Chappie # 4 Hiten 

Saiyuri jumped off into the distance and disappeared from the groups view. She just couldn't believe that Hanyou's audacity, he was so rude and used so much vile language. If he used that type of language around her son then she would beat the living daylights out of him. She sighed and continued running through the forest until her running brought her to a little waterfall. Sitting next to the waterfall picking the Sakura flowers was her seven-year-old son in human years, Hiten. He was just up to her waist and has black hair and murky crystal green eyes; he was beautiful to other people. His eyes were her favorite because they had little flecks of gold in them; they reminded her of her mate who died before he was born. She didn't mind that he wasn't in his son's life, but it's just the absence of him that she is not used to.

He ran up to Saiyuri's side. He jumped on her waist and gave her a suffocating hug.

"Hiten, you're hurting me! You have your chi chi's strength (father/respectful), and he is very strong. So unless you plan on killing your oka san then let go." Hiten pretended to laugh by gasping and exhaling air quickly and let his struggling mother go. She rubbed her arm, pretending that he hurt her and kneeled down next to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and plucked him up into the air. He laughed joyfully and waved his hands around as if he can fly. He was a mute child, there was an accident the day he was born, he never cried, he never spoke. _Hiten koi, you have no idea how much I love you. You're my little boy, no matter what…_

Saiyuri threw him up into the air and caught him. Dragging him to her side she asked him if he was hungry. Her son smiled and nodded, he rubbed his stomach adorably. She ruffled her son's hair and set him down on the ground.

"Hiten, I'm going to leave to hunt a bit. If there is any trouble do you know what to do?" Hiten nodded his head furiously and pointed towards woods, "Hai, that is right my little boy. Run into the woods and hide. Mask your scent and don't make a move until I find you." Hiten smiled again and wrapped his arms around his mother neck giving her a long endearing hug. Saiyuri gave her son another hug and stroked his hair willing herself not to cry.

"Hiten I love you so much." She whispered into his ear. A wide grin displayed on his face and Saiyuri straightened her back and walked off into the woods. She already caught the scent of a rabbit and followed it. _That was quick._ She returned in five minutes only to find…

"Hiten!" Saiyuri yelled. A long purple colored tentacle wrapped around the ankle of a scrambling Hiten. He turned his head towards his mother.

_There is only one being that carried the scent of miasma._

She dropped the rabbit and ran to her child only to have her knocked back into a tree. Hiten struggled to get to his mother but the tentacle yanked him up into the air, dangling him by the leg. Saiyuri shook her head to clear the fog and narrowed her eyes at the puppet far off into the distance that wore a bamboo cloak. What a fool Naraku was to think that he could get through her to her son. She unsheathed her sword and ran to the tentacle that had her Hiten. She lifted the sword up to lash down but stopped when she heard a crack. _No! It broke Hiten's ankle._ She looked up wide-eyed at her son's face and saw a horrific look. His eyes bulged out in a childlike surprise mixed with pain that her son didn't deserve to even know of. Tears welled up in his beautiful eyes and the corners of his mouth frowned in a struggle to make noise. Saiyuri screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked while perking his ears up. Everyone was still thinking about the beautiful inu woman named Saiyuri. The scream came from her direction. Their possible ally was in trouble.

"Feh, what ever happened, she deserved it." Inuyasha spat. He still didn't like the way she made a fool out of him in front of Miroku and Sango. Sango came up behind him and gave him a good smack to the head. Inuyasha yelled out and clutched his head ready for another on coming attack.

"If she is in trouble then we must go help, now every one move." She called upon Kirara and both Miroku and Sango hopped on. Inuyasha led the way into the forest when he caught Saiyuri's scent and trailed her back to a small waterfall. What they saw there, they didn't expect so soon.

"What is that!" Sango yelled. "That one of Naraku's puppets." Miroku answered. Every turned towards the battle that waged. They saw Saiyuri unsuccessfully try to attack the puppet multiple times. The object she seemed to repeatedly attack was the one that clutched at a small motionless boy.

"Saiyuri! We heard you scream!" Sango yelled and ran towards the puppet with her Hiraikotsu drawn and ready. Saiyuri turned to her with pained eyes. Now Sango understood. "Inuyasha! Get the puppet, kill it!" Sango yelled. _I had no idea Saiyuri is a mother, her son has beautiful eyes…_

Sango lifted up her Hiraikotsu to bring it down onto one of the tentacles only to see it disappear. She looked up and everything looked as it was. There was no trace of the puppet. The last act it left was throwing the boy to the tree. His body slumped on the trunk. Saiyuri ran to the small body with her arms out.

"Hiten! Are you alright!" There was no reply. Saiyuri scooped up her son into her arms and everyone gathered around her to watch the little beautiful boy. He was beautiful, just like his mother. Hiten's eyes slowly opened to small slits.

"Hiten…" Saiyuri mumbled softly. She stroked his hair lovingly and hugged him close to her crouched body. _Wow, she's a really good mother._ Thought Inuyasha. He wished he had a mother like her; maybe everything in his life would be a right, right now if he had that kind of love. But no, everything in his life was just the opposite. They watched as Saiyuri slowly rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Hiten? Are you okay?" She question softly. She and everyone else waited for an answer as she nuzzled and kissed his forehead. "Why isn't he speaking?" Inuyasha asked finally after minutes of patience.

"He is mute." She replied irritated. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "Then why would you ask him a question knowing full well he can't answer!" "He would nod his head if I asked him a yes or no question. I have been his mother for the seven years of his life, I know what he can and can not do." Saiyuri explained with venom laced into her voice. She has had enough of this Inuyasha fellow. She is getting on the last of her nerves; can't he see that this is a tragic moment here!

"Hiten?" Saiyuri whispered melodically again, "are you alright, answer mama."

"I'm sorry mama." Hiten rasped as he exhaled one last breath and closed his eyes completely to the world. Saiyuri went rigged. Her hands clutch on the body tightened visually. She exhaled a cool shuddered breath. She was cold to the bone. She turned her head down to her small son, her oh so small son. _Hiten you can wake up for mama can't you? Right Hiten, you can wake up. Right? Please say it like you said you were sorry. You can speak now… That mean you and I can have a lot of fun conversations like a mama and son should. My little boy, you can stop pretending to not breath now. I promise I won't get mad. _

"Please wake up! Wake up now!" Saiyuri wailed as she shook the lifeless form in her arms. Sango's eyes watered uncontrollably. This was the saddest seen she has ever seen in her life. Nothing is sadder then seeing a mother lose her child.

"Hiten! Stop playing! Do you want mama to punish you! No, no…" Saiyuri cradled Hiten's body in her arms as she sobbed her heart into his shoulder. The boy did not move nor give any sign of life. Miroku sighed and Inuyasha sniffled. He couldn't stand watching this happen to a mother.

"Saiyuri…" Sango whispered, "He's dead, you have to let him go." Saiyuri turned her empty eyes towards Sango. She breathed in and shook her head. "He is not dead…" she whispered back."

"Yes he is, now we must go bury him, you have to except that he is gone Saiyuri. He is not coming back."

Saiyuri narrowed her eyes at Sango and let the body down gently. She walked away a few feet and Inuyasha and Miroku picked the boy up. Sango watched as both of the men got the body away from the battle seen. Saiyuri turned around quickly and ran towards her son again, arms stretched to reach him. Sango jumped in front of her and angrily slapped her across the face. Saiyuri stopped in her tracks. She winced and brought up her hand to her cheek and her mind cleared. "Gomen nasai." Sango said.

Saiyuri nodded and walked away. "I have to go." She choked. She jumped of into the distance towards the north where Naraku's scent trailed. _She's not even going to be here for her son's burial?_

Under the Sakura tree near the waterfall was where the small beautiful child was buried. Miroku, being a monk, said a couple of small prayers and left some spare prayer beads beside the grave as an offering. Inuyasha stood by the side with arms folded doing nothing. Sango kneeled down and prayed for the child and his mother.

_Koi Kami, I pray for this child named Hiten. May you grant him safe passage to the heavens. Hiten I pray that you will have a happy life on the other side. I promise to you that we all will seek revenge on Naraku and we will end his rain of terror on this world, your mother will be satisfied with that. Do not worry for her. She is a strong woman and may she always be one. Amen._

"Sango hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled disrespectfully. Sango glared at him with nostrils flared. She ran over to Inuyasha's form and smacked him. How many smacks did he receive today? More then 3 probably…

"Show some damn respect for the dead!" Sango yelled, "Would you want someone to treat you that way and disrespect your mother!" Inuyasha's eye's darkened at the mention of his mother.

"By the way, who is your mother? I would like to know the woman who brought up such baka!" Sango sneered. Inuyasha narrowed his clouded eyes and turned away with his back hunched.

"Leave my mother out of this… she's dead." At that Inuyasha turned away and walked towards the west. Everyone gathered their things and followed behind the begrudged hanyou. _Was it something I said?_ Asked Sango to herself quietly.

One day has passed since the incident with Hiten. Sango swore to herself that she would never let Naraku hurt another boy in her life. First Kohaku and now Hiten. Does he have some kind of evil agenda against small male children? You'd think he does because of all the boys he is attacking and making miserable.

"Inuyasha, I think we should stop and rest." Sango said more then suggested. "No, we can go on for a little longer." Inuyasha demanded. "Inuyasha! We are human, not hanyou nor youkai. We can't go as long!" Sango yelled in his face. Inuyasha brought up his hand and wiped the spit off his face. "Fine! Weak ningen…" he mumbled. He's lucky that Sango did not catch his last phrase or else she would have given another smack with her Hiraikotsu as an early present. They walked on a little further and settled near a stream. Inuyasha went to catch the school of fish so that they had something to eat later and Sango went towards where she saw some steam off in the distance. You know what that means… there's a hot spring nearby.

Sango walked alone and threatened Inuyasha if he came and peeked at her. Where was Miroku? Oh well. Sango came upon the hot spring 10 minutes into the walk. It was fairly large and was surrounded with large and small boulders. Small pieces of grass and leaves peeked out from between the rocks. Sango went to the edge of the spring and tested the temperature with her foot. It was just right. She slowly began to peel off her taijiya outfit. _Kami I need to wash this…_ When she was done she edged her way into the water. Holding her breath she dunked her head into the steaming water. She came out a minute later with her face flushed.

"This feels good. I don't know when was the last time I bathed in a hot spring… I should do it more often." Sango said to herself. She leaned her back against the boulders and settled down. The water was steaming and the sky was clear. It is a perfect day indeed. Sango sighed happily and stared into the steam dreamily. What a happy day it was. Sango got up off the rock and waded deeper into the spring. She couldn't see anything and it wasn't soon until she couldn't find her way back to the edge. Sango wanted to slap her self in the face for being so stupid. For all she knew she was probably at the edge of the spring and just can't see it. Or maybe she was in the middle of the spring. She'd just have to find out.

Sango waded further into the pool of water and soon began to panic after a few minutes of aimless drifting. _Oh Kami! I can't find my way back and I sure as hell am not calling out for Inuyasha, especially for Miroku, in the state that I'm in. Oh Kami! What was that! I thought I saw something…_ A black shadow moved from the corner of Sango's eyes. She began to fear the worst.

"What if it's some hungry water youkai?" Sango asked herself. She was definitely scared now; she didn't have her Hiraikotsu to protect her. She stilled her self in the water hoping that the creature that was in the water with her wouldn't sense her until she felt something slither across her bottom's skin. Sango jumped and swam like crazy. The splashing must have alerted the creature as soon as she did that she heard the same splashing gaining on her. She wanted to scream. What did the creature want? Surely it doesn't want to eat her, she is nothing but skin and bones. She considered telling the creature that.

She stopped after awhile since she was getting nowhere. Something grabbed at her ankle and Sango yelled out and thrashed her leg out wildly, kicking something muscular in the process.

"Lady Sango, it is only I the humble houshi Miroku." Miroku concerned as he stepped into her view. Sango sighed in relief only to have that relief quickly be replaced by anger. "What in Kami's name did you think that you were doing!" Sango yelled her head off in front of Miroku still unaware that she is naked. His eyes wandered to her chest and she looked down. She quickly flung one of her arms over her chest and used the other hand to slap Miroku across the face.

"Lady Sango, I did not touch you…"

"Yeah well you looked at me!" Sango retorted. "Am I not allowed to admire a females body?" Miroku joked as he rubbed his chest. Sango blushed and smacked Miroku's groping hands away from her. "You stay on your side of the spring and I stay on mine!" Sango said. "Are you sure?" Miroku asked with a pout. Sango blushed again and nodded her head. "Forgive me when I ask you Lady Sango, but do you even know where your side of the spring is?" Sango sighed in defeat and turned around scanning the steam. "No." she mumbled. Miroku smile his devious smile and dragged Sango over to his side of the spring. She set herself far away from Miroku and enjoyed the rest of her bath while still suspicious of Miroku's every move. When it was well into the afternoon Sango's fingers began to prune so she decided to get out of the spring.

"Houshi! Turn around so I can leave, when I say you can turn around then you can turn around. So help _you_ Kami if I catch you watching me change, you also be missing a set of eyes along with one of your hands!" Sango said sternly. Miroku looked at her with mirth filling his eyes and turned his back towards her. Sango got out of the water and quickly saw the other side of the spring. It wasn't as far away as she thought.

She looked back at Miroku and saw that he had his back turned respectfully towards her so she took her time changing. Careful that she did not wet her clothing as she dried off she took her time pulling on her kimono set and wrapping it around her body after a few minutes of drying herself off. What Sango didn't know was that Miroku was watching the whole time. He stared as the waters reflective surface and grinned. The images maybe upside down but they were better then nothing. Miroku chuckled inside of his mind. _Lady Sango, you are so beautiful. If only you will have me, I will show you a whole new world in both of our beds._

**A/N:** Sad what happened to Hiten huh? Please send me some reviews on this story so I can have more inspiration to write more.


	5. Babies

**A/N:** I haven't gotten almost any reviews for this story. I only got one review and to that one loyal reviewer I thank you very much. I'd mention your name but unfortunately it has been awhile since I checked the stats for that story. I guess nobody loves me anymore… Oh well, I guess that's just the way it is… Enjoy!

Chappie # 5 Babies… 

As Sango finished changing she turned around and called Miroku out so he can change then she walked away to leave him to his privacy.

"Lady Sango, you can watch me change if you want! I know the feeling!"

Sango's face did the impression of a tomato. "Hentai!" Sango yelled over her shoulder. She walked further back to camp hoping that a wild boar youkai would find and eat Miroku the houshi.

There was nothing to do at camp really except watching Inuyasha, which isn't as amusing as Sango thought it would be. All he did was sit in a baka tree and sniff the air occasionally. It was nothing new. Sango sighed and looked around the camp a bit. If they were going to settle here for tonight then she had to gather some firewood. Sango headed off into the forest with her Hiraikotsu in tow. It took her some time to find an armload of wood to start the fire. As a slayer she wasn't use to looking for firewood. She was use to beating the kuso out of cocky youkai and then killing them. Ah, how she missed those days of being called out to complete missions. Once she got her little brother back she would go back to her old way of life.

Sango set the wood down in the middle of the clearing and began rubbing the sticks together. Not long after smoke began to arise from the smoldering sticks. Sango still rubbed it furiously but was unable to get the fire fully going.

"Lady Sango, let me help you!" Miroku yelled as he ran up to Sango's side. Sango made a face at the space intrusion and whacked Miroku on the legs with both the sticks. Hard.

"Take them, and make sure the fire is big enough to last through the night." Sango commanded Miroku. He looked all the more happy to be serving her. She thought he was an odd little man. Sango sat back and watched as Miroku began to struggle to even have the sticks smoke.

"There he is! Get him!" yelled a crowd of feminine voices. Sango whipped her head around and saw a crowd of woman rushing towards Miroku. Some looked happy and some looked very, very, very angry. Bewildered, Miroku dropped the sticks and got up. A smile spread over his face when all the women soon surrounded him.

"Would you do me the honor of having my children?" Miroku asked as he came to one of the women. He got a smack from one of them and then a reply.

"I already had your child you good for nothing houshi!" Miroku's smile faltered and then he fell face first into the dirt. Inuyasha's head turned and he hopped down from the tree and headed over to where all the commotion was.

"What the heck is going on!" Inuyasha yelled his lungs out.

"I had that perverts child is what!"

"Yeah! I did too!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I also bore you a child!" all the women began yelling at once and then Sango decided that it would be best if she stepped in to save her companion. If it was true that the houshi left behind unknown offspring then it is only right that the houshi took care of them.

"Wait! Ladies, ladies... I assure you that I did not leave you all pregnant." Miroku chided as he back away slowly from the group of angry women.

"Where are your children then?" Sango demanded from the group. As if they had seen her for the first time ever they gave their attention towards Sango. Inuyasha snickered behind Sango and glanced over Miroku's stunned face and laughed.

"Our children are being cared for by a midwife in a nearby village." One of the older women said.

"Then the houshi and I will go see these 'children' of his to confirm your story." Sango said sternly. If these women were lying then they will get a stern talking to by Sango. They headed off towards the village that the group pointed to. Inuyasha was left behind at the camp laughing at his friend's misfortune.

As they reached the village, all that could be heard was screaming and crying. Everyone rushed into a hut expecting blood and gore only to find the village midwife running around frantically trying to calm each child down. All the mothers went to their children in order to calm them down themselves and they dismissed the midwife.

"All of these children you see here today are the children of that houshi over there." Some one spoke out rather rudely. Sure the women were ashamed that the houshi seduced them into having his children, but they were man enough to seek him out.

"Houshi?" Sango arched a delicate eyebrow at Miroku and Miroku looked up weakly. He never thought that he would actually have children when he bedded any of the women but it seems that he was very potent the time that his all around circle affair went on. How he regretted not keeping his robes closed. He would never sleep with another woman again.

"I reassure you lady Sango, there is a possibility…" Miroku answered while lowering his head. Sango shook her head and motioned for Miroku to follow her into the hut. As Sango reached the first child she sensed something odd about all of the children. The children… they were al hanyou's. How can all of these children be his if the children were all hanyou? Unless Miroku was a youkai…

"Houshi follow me outside, I must ask you a question." Sango opened the flap to the hut and walked out side swiftly expecting the houshi to follow. It wasn't everyday that you find a youkai who was a houshi. Once she was sure that her and the conniving houshi were alone she turned towards him with her Hiraikotsu already in hand.

"Houshi? Tell me, are you a youkai?" Miroku looked bewildered. Why would this lovely lady believe that? There were no existing youkai in the world that were monks and who would follow Buddha's way.

"Now why would you ask me that Lady Sango?" Miroku asked. Curiously enough he really did want to know. Did she know something that he didn't because she wouldn't ask him that question if something serious weren't going on?

"Houshi, all those children in there are all hanyou, I know it. I can tell that their aura is different from regular ningen."

"Lady Sango you should know if I'm not a youkai or not. You can tell a holy aura from youkai aura can you not?"

"I never thought of that. I guess you're right houshi."

"Maybe you just wanted to get me alone outside…" Miroku grinned.

"If you know what's good for you then you would shut up houshi."

"Yes, my lady…" Miroku mumbled. Sango turned back towards the hut. They had to solve this mystery. Who was the youkai that looked like Miroku who impregnated all these women?

As they walked back into the hut Miroku narrowed his eyes and stared hard at 'his' offspring. One had slightly pointed ears, another child he noticed being held by it's mother had **red** hair, countless others bared little fangs, one had a small but still noticeable tail… and did one of them have scales? _How can a child that has scales be mines? How could these women confuse such a hideous, guessing by the children's youkai traits, youkai with such a handsome me! What on earth have I done to deserve this!_

"Are all of you ladies _sure_ they are _my_ children?" he emphasized _sure _and_ my_.

"Yes!" all the women yelled in unison. They were all just so sure of themselves… he is going to have to pop their bubbles. To bad… they were all such pretty women. Well, breaking hearts wasn't something he wasn't familiar with any ways.

"Okay! Okay! I'm not saying I'm not." Miroku innocently waved his hands in front of his person and received scowls from several of the foul mooded women.

"Yes you are…" Sango mumbled making sure some of the angry mothers around them some what heard. They all glared at Sango expecting her to solve the problem and have Miroku take care of them.

"Obviously all you women are oblivious to the things around you," the women looked around confusedly and looked back at her with a tint of anger in their eyes directed towards her now, "the houshi isn't the father of these children."

"Yes he is! I'd know his face any where!" shook one of the younger girls, about the age of 15.

"Yeah, I also know it is him. Do think I would not remember my first lover!" one a little bit older called out.

"Silence! Whose fault it is, is not the issue. Why you women cannot tell that your children are hanyou is! Is keeping your legs closed and locked that much of a problem? If any of you have kept your legs closed then there wouldn't be a problem!" Sango yelled at the women. A hush blanketed the small hut. All heads were bowed down ashamedly except for Sango's and Miroku's.

Sango sighed and rubbed the spot in between her eyebrows. "The houshi and I will find the male who is behind this. In the mean while please refrain from mobbing any other respectable man with this story of yours…" Sango breathed out tiredly.

"We will?" asked Miroku aloud which received a few more scowls.

"Yes." Sango grumbled. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and flipped the door to the hut opened and left with Miroku trailing behind her.

"Ano… Lady Sango, how are we supposed to find the youkai that impregnated all these women? He has surely left the village by the time the women realized they were pregnant months ago."

"Houshi how can I explain this?… the children, they have somewhat of a similar aura if I can find an aura stronger yet similar to them then that is the father. Besides he is probably using a concealing spell to hide his appearance, he probably ended up looking like you and that is why all the women attacked you. I doubt he doesn't know that the women are pregnant and I guarantee you he is still walking around this village looking like you. Some youkai tend to live among ningen when they are cast out of their own society…"

"Oh." Miroku said as he followed behind the grouchy taijiya. The village was a quiet, small, dusty village. There was nothing special to it; there was no big market or a famous shrine. Just a small quiet dusty old village.

Roaming around for hours was quit tiring, even for the taijiya. "Lady Sango are we there yet?" Miroku whined jokingly and yet again seriously. Sango turned around and gave him an irritated look. Good thing he hasn't touched her yet or else he would have to seriously deal with Sango's bad side. She opened her mouth to quiet him but paused before going on.

"Houshi… I, I think I sense the aura we've been looking for." Sango narrowed her eyes and shifted them t o the left of her. Apparently now the houshi understood. The person that they were looking for was watching them as we speak. What a nice coincidence.

"Get out of the bushes you filthy youkai!" Sango yelled out of the blue and quickly jumped up and around. The startled youkai stumbled out of the bushes.

**A/N:** Ha I'm keeping you in suspense… well I lied okay! I was just too lazy to write the rest! Review please


	6. Gotcha!

**A/N:** Man I have had no time at all to write other chappies of this story. Any ways I have two completed stories. Married under a crescent moon and My Knight and shinning hentai. On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. In each story I have I keep forgetting to write in a disclaimer. I'm so afraid of getting sued man! I'm paranoid about it!

Chappie # 6 

**Gotcha!**

The youkai was tall and slim. Fortunately he wasn't wearing his concealing spell at the moment. He looked exactly like what she pictured he would look like. He somewhat did look exactly like Miroku. She couldn't blame the women. There were only a few minor differences, the red hair, tail, claws, fangs, and he had small ridges on the side of his neck that Sango assumed were flesh colored scales. How odd.

"What do you want?" the demon asked nervously at being called out by a holy man and a demon slayer.

"Shut up and listen," Sango snapped. She was beginning to get annoyed with this mission she set herself up for, "You have impregnated the women of that village over there!" Sango pointed to her left, "And it is your responsibility to see to your children. Go now or else I will be forced to bring you back the hard way."

The man hesitated then dashed off into the woods. All Miroku and Sango saw was a blur pass and then some wind ruffling their hair. The man who stood in front of them just a minute ago escaped from his fatherly duty. She can't let that happen…

**Flashback: **

"Okaa chan! Kyou wa Otou san osoi na! (Mommy! Daddy is really late today!)" the child version of Sango whined. Her mother bent down and picked Sango up with loving eyes. A single tear slipped and Sango made a confused face. She didn't understand why her question made her mother sad, but it did.

"_My little akachan (baby) Sango, otou san will not be coming back. Ever." she said quietly while more tears began to slide down her face. Sango's stubby little baby fingers began to clutch onto her mothers kimono as the dirt path her mother walked sloped. They had been journeying for a while now and every time Sango asked her mother when they would get where they are supposed to be her mother would say, "We're almost there my akachan Sango."_

"_Demo naze okaa chan? (But why mommy?) Why won't otou san come back? Did he get lost?" Sango tugged on her mother's kimono once more before her mother set her down on the ground sadly. Sango looked ahead and saw a small village. Happily Sango skipped down the path towards the village. She turned around once to call to her mother but saw no trace._

_The small child stood in the middle of the road confused. Where was her okaa chan? Why did her okaa chan leave her? She began to fear that she was lost and that her mother would never find her again. What would otou san say if he found her instead? Would he yell at her for running so far away from her mom? Breaking down into a small heap Sango sobbed quietly until a stranger came and picked her up and walked to wards the nearest orphanage._

**End Flashback:**

And till that day Sango never found her mother again and she never figured out what ever happened to her father. Since that day she has adopted a new family. The one that she cherished most. The one that Kohaku was apart of.

"Doshi mashitaka? (What happened?)" Miroku asked dumb founded. Sango came back from her memory and blinked twice. She stood there and let what she remembered sink in before she replied. "Nande kuso! (What the hell) he ran off!" Sango stated the obvious. Miroku rolled his eyes at Sango.

"What are we suppose to do now Lady Sango?" that was the dumbest question that she has ever heard in her life. She turned around and looked at Miroku. She stared at him as if he was the dumbest thing to ever walk the earth. "What do you mean 'what are we suppose to do?' you baka! (Idiot) We're supposed to follow him! Iku! (Lets go)" Sango yelled out as she grabbed Miroku and called Kirara. Both hopped on the fire cat's back and dashed off into the forest hot on the demon's trail.

In front of them a long distance away they saw the small speck that fathered the children in the village. He couldn't get away from Sango the slayer! She will hunt him like a dog! "Kirara! Faster now we have to catch up to him!" She gave a little kick to Kirara's side and Kirara mewled in protest.

Going faster and faster by the second, soon they were side by side with the demon. Swiftly Sango booted her leg out and kicked the offending youkai n the jaw sending him sprawling to the floor. He landed with a thud on the dirt floor and Kirara came to an immediate halt. Sango jumped off and ran over to where the youkai lay on the ground. "I can't believe you are trying to run away from your fatherly duties. You disgust me." Sango spat. She reached to her side and grabbed a rope. She began to tie it around the unconscious youkai that lay on the ground. She hooked the rope around Kirara's waist and threw his body on her back. Both Miroku and Sango made the long trek back to the hut where the women lay in waiting.

An hour later Sango threw the struggling body of the youkai at the feet of the expecting women. All in the hut was quiet while the youkai continued to struggle.

"This was the youkai that impregnated you all." Sango said bluntly. Some of the women pouted and some chewed their bottom lip and looked away.

"Are you sure?" one of them squeaked. Sango's patience was running thin. She couldn't believe these women would question her. She was a highly skilled taijiya for Kami sake. She couldn't get something as simple as a tracking technique wrong. Of course this demon fathered these children!

"Mochiron! (Of Course)" Miroku sang gladly. Some of the women still didn't trust Miroku the houshi and scowled at his efforts in trying to make the mood a little lighter. One of the women stood up and kicked the youkai over so she can scan his face. She looked at the child in her arms and then back. Twice.

"I'm afraid she is right. This man/youkai is the father of these children." The youkai on the ground gaped and struggled even harder to free himself. "Hanashite! (Let me go)" he squeaked as the evil women crowded in on him. Soon the youkai was lost in a mass of women.

Sango sat back and watched while Miroku daydreamed about having a mass of women attack him such as the example in front of him. "Hai! I'm free!" the youkai yelled at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately his freedom didn't last long. One of the women quickly roped his hands as they lead him away. One of the younger ones stayed behind and turned to thank them.

"Iroiro Arigatou gozaimashita Ane chan (Thank you for everything older sister)" she smiled and walked away towards her captive. The other women were waiting for her. It was now time for them to make a decision on what they should do with that youkai. He will surely never run away again with out consequence.

"Sarabada! (Farewell)" the women waved out. Sango sighed and waved back. She turned to the drooling monk and bonked him on the head. She knew exactly what he was thinking. With out a second thought she dragged him off. "Inu no baka! Tadai ma! (Idiotic dog! I'm back!)" Sango yelled out, which caused our beloved inu to fall out the tree branch, which he sat upon. "What was that for? Wench!" Sango gave him a wide-eyed look and pounded his head into the ground. Oh how she wanted this all to end. If only she can have her little brother back then she can just start a new life with out all of these 'problem causing' people in it.

She dropped down to the ground and sighed. Laying on her back she noticed the houshi's 'cursed' hand inching towards her bottom. Again. In no time Sango stood up and drop kicked him in the face. As the houshi lay off to the side (unconscious) Sango wondered on about what would happen after this was all over.

**A/N:** So how did you like this chappie so far? I had no inspiration so far this whole week. My imagination is running out quicker then my urine when I'm scared… (sigh) good times…


End file.
